


You'd Do Anything For Your Puddin, Wouldn't Ya?

by RigorMorton



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Costumes, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom Joker, Dom/sub, Dress Up, F/M, Fantasizing About Someone Else, Gag Ball Use, Harley Dressed As Batman, Praise Kink, Roleplaying Character, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt I received on Tumblr.</p><p>Joker is always pining over his Batsy, and Harley is always interrupting his pining. Always trying so hard to get her Puddin's attention.</p><p>She begs and pleads for him to show her some affection. She says she'll do anything for her Puddin.</p><p>This of course gives Joker an idea. He asks Harley to dress up as Batman for some roleplay fun, and she reluctantly obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Do Anything For Your Puddin, Wouldn't Ya?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvanaeSilvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaeSilvia/gifts).



> I really hope the requester likes this, and it's what they had in mind.

Joker, leans over his desk - his chin cradled in his palm, as he flips through page after page of his drawings of Batsy. 

Pining is not something Joker does much of, but then again there's an exception to every rule, and Batman was certainly Joker's.

Unfortunately for the clown prince of crime, it appeared to be one sided. At least as far as he could tell. Although casual flirting was all he ever did to the Bat. He had never actually put the moves on him, so who knows…maybe if he tried hard enough, he may have a shot. But for now, drawing and pining was all Joker had. 

"Oh, Puddin?"

Joker scoffs and rolls his eyes when he hears the ole ball and chain's shrieky voice echoing in the hall.

Harley peeks her head into her man's office, beaming as usual. She skips over to him gleefully, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Whatcha up to, Mr. J?" Harley asks as she leers over Joker's shoulder.

"Oh nothing" He chuckles nervously, quickly shuffling the drawings out if her sight.

"Good." A delighted smile lights up her face. She moves to the front of him, plopping down into his lap. "That means you have some time for your honey."

Joker rolls his eyes, and squirms around in her arms. "Not now." He pushes her off his lap and she hits the floor with a thud.

"Oh, Mr. J you're such a kidder" she giggles.

Joker is unamused. This chick can't take a hint.

Harley gets up and dusts herself off, before climbing up onto his desk, knocking papers everywhere. "C'mon Mr. J. There's got to be something I can do to make some smiles, hmm?" She runs a finger under the bottom of his pointy chin. "I'd do anything for you, Puddin. Anything."

At first, Joker lets out another annoyed sigh, about ready to smack her right off his desk, but then something hits him…her words "I'd do anything for you puddin" echoes in his head.

A pleased smirk crosses his lips and suddenly he has a change if attitude towards Harls. He chuckles devishly. "Oh, Honey….Baby…Pumpkin pie…You'd do anything for me? Anything at all?"

Harls sits up, gleefully. "Oh, yes Mr. J. Anything to make my Puddin happy." She boops his nose.

"Well, then my darling… Would you like to play a game? Hmm?"

"Ooh, yes Puddin. I sure would."

"Good." He coos, petting her head like an obedient dog. Follow me, then."

Joker gets up and heads for the bedroom, Harley skipping happily right behind him.

"Be a good girl and go sit on the bed for me now, huh?" He gives her head another pat.

Harley nods, smiling, before hopping up on the bed. She sits on her knees and waits anxiously to see what Mr. J has in store for her.

He walks over to the closet, and rummages through it for a moment. Harley watches, bouncing up on the bed in anticipation.

She makes an odd face when Joker pulls out a Batman costume.

"Ah, here we go. Perfect." He holds it up, giving the front of it the updown."

"Um….Mr. J? Is…is that a Batman costume? Why would you want to wear that?"

Joker belts out his famous laugh, holding his stomach. "Oh, no my dear. I'm not going to wear it. You are."

Harley swallows hard, and bats her eyes in confusion. "Puddin….why would you want me to dress up like Batman?"

Joker of course can't let on that he's in love with Batsy, nor that fucking him is his greatest fantasy, so of course, he lies. "Oh no, silly girl." He chuckles. "I don't want you to dress up like Batman. I hate Batman. I want you to be Batgirl. I thought it might be fun to spice things up a bit, with a little roleplay. Whatta ya say, sweets?"

Harley takes a moment to think it over. She did say she'd do anything. She nods her head and smiles. "Um…sure Boss. No problema."

"Oh, goody." Joker beams with delight. He holds up the costume to Harls and she quickly snatches it out of his hands and runs into the bathroom.

Joker sits on the bed, leaning back on the pillows, his hands behind his head, waiting.

It's only a few moments before Harls opens the bathroom door, and steps out into the bedroom.

Joker's mouth falls open, at the sight of her. Her blonde hair is completely out of sight, tucked up underneath the bat mask. If he ignores the shape of her breasts still visible, he can truly see her as Batman.

He feels his pants tighten as his cock springs to life. "Come here." Be commands, patting the mattress.

"Yes, Mr…." She starts, but Joker silences her by placing his finger to his lips and shaking his head.

"Shhh. No talking."

Harley nods and does as she's told. She climbs onto the bed next to her Puddin, and her eyes immediately fall to the tent Joker's pitching in his pants.

"Batsy, would you like to help me with this aching hard on?"

Harley's still feeling a bit weird about this whole thing, but her Puddin never seems to have much time for her lately, and she really misses him. She wants to make him happy. She smiles and nods, before moving down in between his legs, that he immediately opens for her.

The blonde lays herself down on her stomach, her face right in Mr. J's crotch. She mouths over the front of his purple pants, running the front of her nose over the hard bulge.

Joker hisses and places his hand on the back of her mask covered neck. Of course to him, she's no longer Harley. She's his Batsy. He's dreamt of this for so long. 

His head swirls when she unzips his pants and pulls his length out. She wastes no time grasping hold of it and flickering her tongue, wildly over the slit.

Joker's head falls back. He misses the pillow and hits the wall. It stings a tad, but he doesn't care. "Batsy" is sucking his cock, and that's the only thing in the world that matters.

Harls opens wide and takes her Puddin's fat cock into her mouth as far as she can. She was always so good at that - always took his cock with great enthusiasm, like a true champ.

Joker's a mouthful, making the slurping noises extra loud as she bobs up and down on his cock. Oh, how he loves those noises. 

He looks down and watches the "Bat" suck him greedily. Slobber in the corner of "Batsy's" lips. It's the most beautiful sight, he's ever seen. "Oh, Batsy.. You suck me so good. You look so pretty, slobbering on my cock." He purrs.

Harley moans and sucks harder. The wet sucking sounds growing louder as she picks up speed.

Joker's now a squirming, writhing mess. His eyelids flutter wildly as "Batsy" sucks him down, like "he" means it. Like "he" lives for it.

Oh, it's so good. Too good even. He's starting to get close,but it's too soon. He doesn't want to get off before he gets to fuck his "Batsy". No, no, no.

Joker taps Harls on the shoulder. "That's enough, my love." Harley stops and looks up at her puddin. He places his hands on the side of her mask. "It's time for your reward, for being such a good Bat."

She licks her swollen lips and nods.

Joker reaches into the drawer next to the bed and pulls out a gag ball. Harley opens her mouth for him like a good girl. He places it in her mouth and fastens it tight. Mr. J can't be having Harley screaming while he's fucking her. He's trying to picture Batsy, and her shrieky voice, will snap him out of that fantasy real quick.

"That's a good bat. So obedient. Now turn around, on your hands and knees for me. Hmm."

She nods and does as she's told, as always. 

Joker scoots up behind her on his knees. His fingers hook into the waistband of her spandex pants and tugs them down just over her ass, or in his thinking, Batsy's. 

He gives the perky ass a good, hard slap, watching the red hand print develop on the milky white skin. A muffled yelp leaves Harly's gagged mouth and she squirms a bit.

Joker bites his lip and rubs his hands over the round flesh. He can't believe, he's about to have his "Batsy". Finally.

"You ready for me, Batsy? Oh, you want it, right?" He leans over and wraps his hand around Harl's throat, forcing her head back. "Tell me how much you want it. Shake your ass for me, so I know how much you do."

Harley wiggles around, giving her Puddin the go ahead.

He spits into his hand, and palms the saliva over his cock, running it up and down, till he's nice and slicked up. His cock slips in between her cheeks and presses up against her asshole.

"Oh, how I've been waiting for this moment, my love. You're gonna look so beautiful, skewered on my cock." 

Joker pushes in with one quick thrust. No warning, no prep. He just dives right in, all the way in. Balls deep. He's immediately met with a slick, wet heat engulfing him. 

Muffled cries coming from the "Bat" underneath him. The ball gag has come in handy. It hides the femininity in Harley's voice and he can still imagine those are Batman's cries.

His hands squeeze onto "Batsy's" waist tightly as he bucks his hips, thrusting up into "him". Oh, it feels so good, he can't see straight. Warm and velvety. He retreats all the way back, leaving just the tip inside the bat. He holds still for a moment, just taking in the sight of "Batsy" writhing underneath him, impaled on his cock.

Oh what a sight it is. He tightens his grip and drives it home again, ramming up into " Batsy" again, continuing a steady, rough thrust, again and again - watching his cock disappear and reappear, in and out of the moaning "Bat."

Harley grabs onto the headboard tightly, for leverage as Joker fucks the ever loving daylights out of her, ass, seeming to have no clue that her Puddin is actually fucking the B man. In his mind anyhow.

When he sees his "Bat" holding on for dear life, he seizes the opportunity and begins thrusting even harder. Relentless and unmerciful. Those tight, smooth walls squeezing his cock, so nicely.

"Oh, Batsy. You take my cock so good, don't you." He lets go of one hip and slaps the "Bat's" ass once again, another muffled cry rings in his ears.

Joker watches closely as that, round, smooth buttocks slides up and down his length. It's too much. Too arousing. 

He feels that tingle in the bottom of his ballsack, start to rise. His fingers dig deeper into his "Bats" hips when the warm tingle spreads through his groin. His cock twitches and spasms, as his hot, sticky cum, spurts out his cock and up "Batsy's canal.

The muffled groans grow louder, and the tight ring of muscle clenches tightly around him. "Oh, Batsy." He hisses. "You milk my cock, so good. That's a good Bat." He pets "Batsy's" head, lovingly, before retreating his cock, and collapsing backwards onto the mattress. He's spent.

Harley immediately unfastens the ball gag and rips off the rubber mask, throwing it to the ground. She's a sweaty mess, and she pants heavily. 

"Mr. J, what the fuck was that?" Her chest heaves.

"What, snookems?" Joker shrugs. "I thought that was great. Didn't you?"

She glares at him and falls down on the bed next to him. "It was a little rough, honestly, and you referring to me as Batsy the entire time, was a little strange. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a thing for the B man."

"What?" Joker asks, faking what sounds like genuine shock. "Me? You think I have a thing for Batman? Oh heavens no. I hate that winged vigilante more than anything. I'd sooner die than put my cock anywhere near him." He shudders. Laying it on real thick.

Harley cocks a suspicious brow up at him.

"Oh, Sweets…don't look at me like that." He pets her head gently. "You know you're the only one for me. I love you, Poo." He holds her chin in between his thumb and index finger.

A smile crosses Harley's face, and she bats her eyes at him. "Oh, Mr. J! I'm sorry I doubted you. I know my Puddin loves me. He does." 

She cuddles up close to him, throwing an arm around his neck, lying on his heaving chest.

Joker lets out a long sigh, running his fingers through her hair - a devilish smirk forming in the corner of his lip.


End file.
